


By Starlight

by Azar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine ponders his feelings for Rogue as they share a quiet moment on a starry night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christina A.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christina+A.).



> Written for Christina a couple of years ago, because she needed it. And because she woke up my WolvieMuse when I had begun to think he was hibernating. ;-) I don't remember exactly when I wrote it, but I never saw X3 and didn't see Origins: Wolverine or XMFC until after I wrote this, so disregards all movieverse events beyond X2. Thanks to Mara for the quick but still exacting beta!

Sometimes he wondered when he'd first become jealous of starlight.

Why he envied it, on the other hand, was pretty obvious. Currently she sat beside him on the roof of the mansion, under a clear, star-spangled sky. The white streak in her hair blazed like a comet in the faint luminescence of a late, moon-kissed autumn evening.

Starlight could touch her.

Logan snorted, shaking his head as if to clear it. Damn, forget the starlight--since when did he start waxing poetic about a woman? Any woman?

"What?" her amused voice caressed him, making him shiver like a cub, not a full-grown, feral, battle-scarred man who'd earned himself the name "Wolverine."

"None of your business," he grunted, trying not to look her in the eyes.

Rogue smiled impishly. "You were starin'."

She was enjoying it, he thought sourly. She was enjoying herself at his expense.

But then, why the hell shouldn't she? Life hadn't exactly given her much to enjoy. Even the power of flight that had enabled her to join him up here tonight had come with a price--the memories and personality of an innocent woman that she had killed by mistake, which would be forever imprinted on her mind and conscience. It was only fair that she took pleasure where she could find it. So it cost him a little embarrassment; he'd been willing to sacrifice a lot more for her long before he began to feel this way.

It wasn't right. He didn't even know how old he was, and even if she was legal now, she was still a kid compared to him. Hadn't Jean once said he could be older than the Professor, for all they knew?

But hell, not like there was anything he could do about it anyway, he reminded himself. She was Rogue, the untouchable.

Never mind that he'd touched her twice, and lived. Never mind that he'd been inside her, only never in the way he found himself wanting these days.

"Logan?"

"Wasn't starin'."

"If you say so, sugar." Her voice was low, teasing and sultry, the warm Mississippi drawl as thick and tempting as syrup.

She sure as hell didn't talk like a child much. But then, maybe thinking of Rogue as a kid was a misnomer anyway. She might look nineteen, but inside that pretty head was the kind of experience most people only got from a lifetime. And she had several lifetimes' worth, including his...and Magneto's.

No, Rogue definitely wasn't a kid. Maybe that was why that other kid, Bobby, hadn't been able to hold on to her.

Maybe that was why Logan had slowly stopped looking at her like one. Why he'd started to see her as not only a woman, but quite possibly the only person in the world just as scarred as him. The one person who could truly understand him because, hell, she carried his scars too.

"Logan?" She looked him dead in the eyes this time, her own brown eyes flashing merriment like light reflecting off the surface of a dark, rich Guinness lager. "You're starin' again."

"You got a problem with that, Marie?" he mock-growled.

A beautiful smile spreading over her face, she shook her head and leaned in towards him, carefully bringing her head to rest on his shoulder so that her hair spilled down across his chest, the white blaze like a shooting star falling right over his heart.

Ah, to hell with it.

With equal care, he snaked an arm out and around her leather-clad shoulders, pulling her closer as she let out a contented little sigh. Screw starlight--it might be able to touch her skin, but he wanted more: he wanted her heart.

Yup, Wolverine had gone soft over a woman. But it wasn't just any woman.

It was Rogue.


End file.
